Songs of Their Life
by ForeverJaggedCSI85
Summary: Songs that detail their lives together. Complete for now.
1. Looking into the Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, the show belongs to Donald P. Bellasario, Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, CBS. Disney owns sleeping Beauty.**

**Author's Note: Listening to the song from Sleeping Beauty and thought of Mac. What if before the Admiral had introduced Mac to Harm Mac had a dream of sorts?**

**Beta'd by: 1 Jagged Outlaw Queen**

* * *

Deep down Major Sarah 'Mac' knew today would be a good day. As she was getting dressed in Class A uniform, she thought about the dream she'd been having. This dream had been happening a lot since she had finished her tour of duty in Bosnia and had been stationed at Quantico.

She had seen a gorgeous man standing in front of her introducing himself. This man had been haunting her dreams, not once but a few times now. He had the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. Those eyes penetrated her soul and his kisses were calming and soul scorching at the same time.

Ever since yesterday, when she had secured from Quantico early, her senses had been getting stronger. Once when she was young, Uncle Matt had taken her to see the movie, "Sleeping Beauty" and though she tried not to, she couldn't help but draw parallels between her dream and the movie's theme song.

_I know you__  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream_

_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream_

When the song hadn't played itself in her mind, she checked her internal clock and knew it was time to go. Taking a deep breath, she was ready for whatever the day might bring.

-x-

She wasn't waiting in the Rose Garden for long when she turned around and saw two tall men and one shorter man. She gasped, the tallest of the three was the man who had been haunting her dreams. Keeping her composure, she said with a salute, "Afternoon admiral."

Looking at the marine in front of him, Admiral Chegwidden said, "Afternoon. Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb, Major Sarah MacKenzie."

With a smile she held out her hand, "Mac."

Before Mac had even offered to shake hands, she saw him look deeply into her eyes just as he had in her dreams.

Mac inhaled us her pulse quickened with anticipation. Neither the day nor her new assignment was going to be boring; that much was for sure.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Looking Into the Future." As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Enthralled

**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, the show belongs to Donald P. Bellasario, Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, CBS. "Dancing Queen" is owned by ABBA. I own only Eshe Dumont.**

**Author's Note: With the first chapter being Mac's thoughts and views, this one is mostly Harm's.**

**Rating: A strong T**

**Beta'd by: 1 Jagged Outlaw Queen**

* * *

Harm let out a sigh of relief. It had been a long hard week and with Mac out of town on a TAD, it seemed even longer. Today was a culmination of what should have been a simple case. A Navy Lt., Jr. Grade Gary Thompkins, was charged with Unexcused Absence when he left without permission after he has gotten word that his grandmother had passed away suddenly. His grandmother was his caregiver after his parents' untimely death, and he was thrown for a loop. When his grandmother had first gotten sick, he had gone to his CO for permission for a short leave to see his grandmother but was denied. The CO's claim was there was not enough personnel. After some investigation, it became clear cut; the CO looked down at anyone who had ongoing family responsibilities on top of duties at sea.

Knowing what the CO would say he just decided enough was enough and took off. In the end, the Lt. Jr. Grade had a letter of reprimand for disobeying a superior which could affect his future in the Navy.

While he kept personal feelings out of the case, Harm knew how lucky he was to have his mother and grandmother in his life and how they were both there for him when he was growing up. He was ao grateful that they were still alive.

However, no sooner had he sat down when his cell rang, "Rabb."

Trish spoke up. "Harm, honey I am so sorry, but Frank and I need to cancel our dinner tonight. I have been asked to meet an up and coming artist, and tonight is the only night she is free."

Knowing that it was her job to help an artist to make it big, Harm said, "No worries Mom. Maybe we can meet tomorrow for lunch?"

Trish replied, "Thanks, darling. I love you."

Harm replied, "I love you too, Mom . Give Frank my best."

As he hung up, he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Sturgis opened the door and said, "Hey, man, I was just on my way out. I want to go to the new club that opened last week that Eshe told me about. I think it may be a good way to unwind after our cases."

Harm could only smile. Ever since Sturgis' split with Bobbi, he had been spending time with Eshe Dumont. He sighed, "I don't know I just want to relax, get some sleep and…"

Sturgis added, "Come on, Harm. When was the last time you had a little fun?"

Harm knew that Sturgis wasn't going to let up. Letting out another long sigh, He said, "Okay, I will go. Just let me go home and take a quick shower, today has been a long day."

Sturgis nodded. So, after they secured at 5 PM, they both went back to their respective apartments to get ready. At 7:30 PM as Harm was outside when Sturgis picked him and heading to the new bar.

Upon arriving at the club, they found it filled and humming with activity. The only problem was that Harm wasn't sure if he should be here or not. That was until someone caught his eye. That, someone, was someone he worked with, Sarah MacKenzie, who happened to be there with a friend of hers.

He noticed that Sarah was already talking with Eshe.

Harm thought _wait when did she get back into town? Why hadn't she called?_

Sarah was wearing something he found incredibly alluring; she wore a red dress held up by thin spaghetti straps, and fit every one of her curves like a glove. It showed off a modest, but tantalizing, amount of cleavage. On the dance floor, she was busting out moves he never knew that she had. He couldn't help himself. He became entranced; his brain was turning to mush.

Harm's mesmerized state didn't go unnoticed by Sturgis.

He was entirely out of it until he heard a familiar song begin to play.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen_

The only thing Harm could do, stare at her as the song continued.

_Friday night and the lights are low_  
_Looking out for the place to go_  
_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_  
_You come in to look for a king_  
_Anybody could be that guy_  
_Night is young and the music's high_  
_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_  
_You're in the mood for a dance_  
_And when you get the chance..._

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_  
_dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_  
_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_  
_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_  
_Leave them burning and then you're gone_  
_Looking out for another, anyone will do_  
_You're in the mood for a dance_  
_And when you get the chance..._

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_  
_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_  
_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_  
_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

_[fade]_

As Mac danced her heart out, gaining a lot of attention from all the guys. Some tried to get her attention, but she waved them away.

Eshe stopped Mac and said, "Sarah, a mister delicious is staring at you."

When Mac looked over and saw Harm standing rooted to the floor with a sexy smirk on her face, she made her way from the dance floor over to him and pulled him onto the dance floor, where she began to work her magic on him. Stunned that Sarah would instantly pull him towards the dance floor, he was awkward at first but gradually eased into dancing with her.

As they continued to dance subtly grinding against each other, Harm began to wonder, _Where on earth did Ninja Girl learn to dance like this? _In no time at all, he began to feel more protective of Mac as other men tried to cut in so they could have their turn with her. And he felt no shame in using his height to prevent that from happening.

A few hours later, when they noticed that Eshe and Sturgis were nowhere to be seen, Harm realized that it was likely his ride home had left already. Mac saw this and said, "Come with me, sailor."

When they got to her place, she opened the door a bit before she turned to him, pulled him down for a teasing kiss and asked, "Would you like to come in, Harmon?"

Harm was sweating bullets. All night he could not take his eyes, or his hands, for that matter, off her. She looked so sexy. He knew that discretion was the better option here, but with her body pressed against his, he was thunderstruck.

Now was his chance, and he was not going to let it slip through his fingers. He wanted her. He ached for her. His brain could not form a single coherent sentence,

Sarah smirked. Her seduction plan had worked. She was the one to render the incomparable Harmon Rabb Jr. speechless. Pulling him in and closing the door, Sarah didn't waste another moment. Not willing to wait a second longer than she already had, she pulled him in for a kiss; a kiss that will seal the deal.

It took Harm no time to respond. Soon he wound his arms around her waist and reciprocated the passion that he found in her kiss.

When their lips parted Mac backed out of Harm's arms with a sly grin on her face, she tugged at her zipper, and once she had, eased the thin straps from her shoulders, down went her dress. When she saw standing before him, topless. Harm grinned impishly as his eyes darkened with desire. He had desired the woman in front of him since they met.

While she wasn't the first woman to be topless in front of him, Sarah was by far the most beautiful. Her ample bosom beckoned to him and Harm gravitated towards his sexy Ninja Girl. Even her Marine Greens couldn't hide her gorgeous curves.

Harm pulled her close to him and fused his lips with hers. A few minutes later, his lips left hers and kissed downward, stopping to kiss each of her breasts, causing her to moan with pleasure until he and scooped her up and carried her to her room. He was going to ravish her tonight, that was for sure.

From that moment on, Harmon Rabb would always be enthralled by his no-nonsense marine, Sarah MacKenzie.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading Enthralled! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Always There

**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, the show belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, CBS. Ain't No Mountain is owned by Nickolas Ashford and Valerie Simpson.**

**Author's Note: ****What if after Mac and Harm got together after the events of Jagathon (7.11)? ****While I have no idea if Admiral Morris reports Sheffield, but I imagined that he would be more understanding toward Harm and Mac during this particular two episodes.**

**Beta'd by 1 Jagged Outlaw Queen**

**Mentions of/Spoilers for: Ice Queen (8.20) and Meltdown (8.21)**

* * *

**May 2003**

**2300 Zulu**

**1800 EST**

**Rabb Home, Falls Church, VA**

Mac was glad to have Harm home. The last days, heck a few weeks had been misery. She had no one to come home to, and worse of all, her insomnia was terrible as she didn't have Harm nearby.

As soon as they stepped in the door, she threw arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. Harm was apprehensive. Not that he didn't want to hold on to her and never let go again, but he smelled horrible. Nonetheless, he held her close; he could only imagine what Mac was going through the last three weeks. When they parted, Mac said, "Flyboy, why don't you go and take a shower while I make dinner?"

Harm nodded and headed to the master suite bathroom. While in the brig, he managed to take quick showers because being locked up alongside his clients was frightening.

Meanwhile, Mac went to the kitchen; she stopped to turn on the radio and let soft music playing in the background. Tonight, she would make pasta primavera with Caesar Salad.

As she did so, she thought of everything that went on. The last few weeks had been long and tiring. Harm had been arrested for the murder of Lt. Loren Singer. As she continued to make dinner, she went into deep thoughts about all that happened.

_Three weeks earlier_

_It had all started a typical day; they had gone to work; she to her office in the judicial offices and him to JAG. Before they had parted, they kissed and made plans to meet for lunch._

_However, it wasn't long before chaos ensued. Not an hour had gone by, and Mac was sitting down at her desk looking at the case she was presiding over when her_ _yeoman came and said, "Colonel MacKenzie, I have been alerted by Admiral Morris that NCIS is here to arrest Commander Rabb for murder for Lt. Loren Singer and…"_

_Not hearing another word that was said, Mac jumped up and bolted past her yeoman, she pressed the elevator button for down. When it was taking too long for her liking, Mac ran to the stairway and took the stairs down_ _to JAG. She arrived just as two NCIS agents were escorting her handcuffed husband and was leading him from his office. _

_Harm saw her and cringed. He whispered 'sorry' to which Mac nodded. She knew Harm would never hurt a fly, let alone kill a human being and a pregnant one at that._

_Mac went straight up to one of the agents and asked, "What is going on?"_

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew the woman in front of him was a marine, and that was she was married to the Commander. So, he used tact and asked, "Marine Colonel MacKenzie-Rabb?"_

_Mac nodded, still looking like she was ready to pounce. _

_Gibbs took out his badge and said, "I am Agent Gibbs and this…" He pointed to that agent holding her husband, "is Agent DiNozzo. Colonel MacKenzie, we have a warrant for Commander Rabb's arrest for the murder of Lt. Loren Singer."_

As Harm was held in the brig, Mac heard the issued warning from the SECNAV to stay away from Harm and to not visit him. Mac was furious!

_H_ow could Sheffield do that? Especially after all Harm had done for his country, this was the thanks he received?__ Mac knew that Admiral Chegwidden did report to the SecNav; she also knew that Admiral Morris did too. However, Admiral Morris did what he could to help the couple in love. As the investigation went on, Admiral Morris put her on leave so she would not have her judgment clouded by her husband's imprisonment. On top of the fact that she had spousal privilege, she was able to visit him, and therefore she couldn't be compelled to testify against him and was exempt from the warning not to visit him.

For a while, things were bleak; it seemed that she would lose Harm to a life sentence in Leavenworth prison before they'd had a chance at a happy life together. Fortunately, it didn't take long for Agents DiNozzo and Blackadder to find the evidence that pointed to a different suspect. With the evidence they gathered, they got a confession from Commander Lindsey, attesting to the fact that he was the one who killed Loren Singer.

When Mac had heard the news, her only thought was, _That rat bastard! I should have known it was him trying to screw us and JAG over._

Now her sailor had been cleared, and she had him back with her. Right then, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and brought her out of her reverie. Leaning into his touch, she said, "Dinner is about ready why don't you set the table."

Harm replied, "You got it, Ninja, girl."

Soon as they basked in each other's company for the first time in weeks, a song they loved came over.

_Listen baby, ain't no mountain high_

_Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby_

_If you need me call me no matter where you are_

_No matter how far don't worry baby_

_Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry_

_You don't have to worry_

_'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you babe_

_Remember the day I set you free_

_I told you you could always count on me darling_

_From that day on, I made a vow_

_I'll be there when you want me_

_Some way, some how_

_'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you babe_

_Oh no darling_

_No wind, no rain_

_Or winters cold can stop me baby, na na baby_

_'Cause you are my goal_

_If you're ever in trouble_

_I'll be there on the double_

_Just send for me, oh baby, ha_

_My love is alive_

_Way down in my heart_

_Although we are miles apart_

_If you ever need a helping hand_

_I'll be there on the double_

_Just as fast as I can_

_Don't you know that there_

_Ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you babe_

_Don'tcha know that there_

_Ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_Ain't mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

After the song ended, Mac remembered she had a gift to give to Harm. She said, "Flyboy, I have something for you. How about you take care of the dishes while I get freshened up, hm?"

Harm nodded, and Mac kissed him on the cheek. She then went to their master bathroom to freshen up and get the surprise ready. Once she was ready, she sat down and waited.

Once Harm was done with washing and putting away the dishes, he headed upstairs. Spending time caged with his guilty clients had been a nerve-wracking experience. Now that he was in his own home, all of that should be behind him. But, when he came into their bedroom and saw Mac sitting on the bed wearing the same white nightgown that she had worn while they were Russia, he began to wonder _what is going on? What does Sarah have for me?_

He sat down next to his beautiful wife, ran his fingers through her dark locks, and asked: "What is wrong, honey."

Mac smiled, looked at him, and said, "Nothing. Well, maybe this. Here. She handed him a small box with an envelope. Raising an eyebrow curiously, Harm took the package. After removing the wrapping paper and lifting the lid, he saw a home pregnancy test with two lines on the display.

Harm knew that meant only one thing. He looked up at Mac, and she smiled and said, "Look in the envelope."

Harm set the box aside, eager to open the envelope.

The first thing he pulled from the envelope was a sonogram photograph and a note with Mac's familiar handwriting that read,

_Hey Daddy,_

_I can't wait to meet you and Mommy!_

_Sincerely, _

_Baby Rabb, ETA December 2003_

Harm's flyboy grin came full-on. He was going to be a dad! Standing up, he pulled Mac off the bed and picked her up and spun her around, causing Mac to squeal with joy.

When he set her down, he brought her in for a kiss so loving that it was above all others they had experienced. When they parted, Harm asked, "How many weeks?"

To which Mac replied, "Eight weeks so right around St. Patrick's Day."

Harm said, "I love you, Sarah! This surprise is the best present ever."

Mac smiled. She couldn't agree more.

* * *

**-Epilogue: Eight months later-**

As Sarah rested after a long labor, Harm sat in the rocking chair beside her bed. He couldn't help but stare at their little miracle, Emiliene Rose Rabb. She was born right when Sarah's pregnancy hit forty weeks. She was perfect in every way possible. Emiliene had her mother's looks. He knew their daughter would be an incredibly smart wand would achieve greatness in the world. Emiline's name came about when they found out that it meant eternity. That was perfect since they had promised they would love each other for eternity.

Ever since they had found out, they were expecting, life had been a whirlwind of activity. When his mom, Frank, and Grandma Sarah found out the good news they were over the moon. Harm remembered his mother, Trish had said, "It is about time you gave Frank and me a grandchild and your Grandmother Sarah a great-grandchild."

Just then, he heard a voice that brought him out of his reverie. He looked up and saw his ninja girl with a sleepy smile on her face. She asked, "How is our baby, Emiliene?"

Harm answered, "She is doing great."

Leaving his chair, he made his way over the bed and placed Emiliene in her mother's arms. They both stared at their daughter before Mac said, "We did good, Harm."

Harm looked lovingly into his wife's eyes and said, "We sure did Sarah. She is so beautiful."

Deep down, Harm knew that Sarah would always be there, and now they had a family of their own.

Life couldn't get any better, but it did. They knew they would always be in each other's corner!

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Always There" Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
